The International Society for Experimental Hematology is comprised of members engaged in basic or clinical research and as well as therapy in the field of Hematology. The society was formed ten years ago to provide a common ground for professionals of diverse interest. In order to accomplish this task on an international basis, meetings were to be held frequently, at least one each year. To enable most members to participate, the meetings alternate between the United States and europe. The next meeting will be held in London, England 10th-14th July 1983. Under chairman, Dr. John M. Goldman, the local committee will present a Presidential Symposium featuring the most outstanding papers selected by the predident of the society. In addition, there will be two plenary and eight simultaneous sessions over a four day period. Selection for topics is usually based on the research endeavors of most participants as determined from previous meetings and correspondence by members with the board of trustees and the local scientific committee. Of particular interest are areas of great uncertainties and those which promise new developments in the near future. Abstracts of papers to be presented will released in May 1983. The society will attempt to enable as many members as possible to attend the meetings in London. The meeting organizers hope to attract between 400 to 500 scientists. The sharp reduction in travel funds of many academic institutions and research organizations would have a negative effect on the success of the meeting. To counteract such an effect, the society hopes to establish a travel fund to assist needy members. Selection will be based on scientific and/or managerial contribution and on economic needs.